This invention relates generally to clipping apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for clipping a claw, for example of an animal such as a cat or a dog, or a bird.
As is known to those skilled in the art, various apparatus are known for the clipping of animal and bird claws to prevent scratching, attacking of one animal by the other or the attacking of one bird by another, or for the prevention of the destruction of property as is commonly done by cats in a house. Such prior art apparatus suffer, typically, from the problem that the cut provided is a straight cut and hence the cut claw still has relatively sharp edges which can still cause the above-noted problems. In addition, typical prior art clipping apparatus is structured such that in use it obscures at least a portion of the claw being cut causing clipping at unwanted points and even injury to the animal or bird whose claws are being clipped. More significantly with regard to such injuries, as is further known, the claws of some animals, and particularly the claws of birds, include blood vessels sufficiently close to the end of the claw such that upon clipping the blood vessel can be cut or ruptured resulting in unwanted bleeding and in the case of some birds, even bleeding to death.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the clipping apparatus art for clipping apparatus for claws overcoming the above-noted prior art problems.